My life
by LifeSuxAndThenYouDie
Summary: Ever wonder why Sam was different from everyone in her ‘family’? full summary inside! DxS, TxJ, alittle OCC!
1. Counseling

**Summary-**** Ever wonder why Sam was different from everyone in her 'family'? Her 'mom' is preppy, high voiced, red hair, green eyes. Her 'father', is preppy, stern, blonde hair blue eyes. While Sam, has a low voice, and is depressed, gothic, and dark. Instead of red or blonde hair, she has purple-black and instead of blue or green eyes she has dark lavender of a color. They say she takes after her grandma, Ida, but is it true? Is Sam's richen filled, all-you-can-ever-want life, what's it all cracked up to be? Does she have another secret than her being ****in**** love with her best friend?**

Chapter 1

Counseling

Samantha Manson sat in Mrs. Terria's counseling office. Shifting uncomfortably, she watched the short, stout, lady place a clipboard on her knee.

Mrs. Terria stood about 4'9 high. Her skin had a tint to it, indicating she had sun tanned and quite beautiful when it was done. She had wavy brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and down to her elbows. She wore a light purple, fluffy blouse and tight white khakis. Even though Samantha did not approve it ever being on her body, due to the colors, she still thought the outfit symbolized her happiness. Mrs. Terria cleared her throat, a signal that the session has officially started, and grabbed a pen that had been packed neatly behind her ear. "How are you today?" she asked in a bright voice. The voice made Samantha flinch and by accident and instinct she shuddered back into the couch. Obviously, Mrs. Terria had seen and reached over and patted her hand, in result she brought on another flinch. "Samantha?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's Sam." Samantha mumbled.

"What?" Mrs. Terria asked confused.

Samantha looked at her for the first time, her eyes showing the years of pain and despair she had gone through. "You called me Samantha," she explained, "I go by Sam now," she stated. Her voice stayed the same tone through the whole explanation just like any other session she had here. "Me and this group." she paused looking down at her lap, "We've been hanging out for some time now, so they just started calling me Sam instead of Samantha"

"Did they say why they weren't calling you Samantha?" She asked writing down everything Sam had said.

"Well, there's Tucker Foley, we call him Tuck sometimes, and other times its just Tucker. There's Jasmine Fenton, she's Tucker's girlfriend, and we call her Jazz. Then there's Daniel Fenton, he's the one that asked me to start hanging out with them and he's Jazz's little brother. Everyone calls him Danny." She sighed something about Danny that reminds her of _'…no no…don't think about him!'_ She scolded herself, _'It'll just bring the waterworks!'_ "So I guess I'm one of the guys now." She replied slowly while watching the little hand travel slowly around the clock.

"Looking at the clock won't make out time go by any faster, Samantha." She paused "Have you had any nightmares lately?"

Samantha, I mean Sam, remained silent and stared at the clock.

"Samantha? Have you had any nightmares lately?" Mrs. Terria asked again.

Sam took a deep breath, "I'm not going to answer. Cause my name, for now on, is Sam, ok?"

"Fine, Sam has you-"

"Yes. I'm sure Pamela told you all about my little 'episode' last night." Sam clipped slightly raising her voice.

"Pamela, is your mother, right?" Mrs. Terria asked really confused, Sam nodded her head "Then why did you-"

"She's not my biological mother!" Sam blurted out really angry and she didn't even know why. Something really cold…and slightly familiar touched her arm. She jumped up and rubbed her arm. _'No, no, no, no! This cannot happen again! Not now! Dan, stop it!'_ I pleaded silently rubbing furiously at my arm trying to get the tingling to stop.

"Sam, what is wrong?" Mrs. Terria sounded real concerned.

Sam looked at the couch, Mrs. Terria, then at her arm. She took a deep breath and sat back down in her seat. "In my folder," she started in a low voice. "It says the Manson's are my parents. It says that I'm from New York. It says my name is Samantha Elizabeth Manson." Mrs. Terria was writing everything down on her clipboard, not taking her eyes off Sam. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but they aren't true." Mrs. Terria stopped writing and cocked her head to the side, silently asking to explain. "My name is Nicole Liz Freeman. I've never met my Dad. My Mom is still trying to get us back, or at least that's what I hope she's doing. Oh yea, it also says I'm an only child. I have an older brother, Jason Lee Freeman. We were separated when I was eleven, and he was thirteen. I've never even been to New York, I'm from Oregon. I've been bumped from foster home to the next for the past six years. Three of them changed my name from Nicole to Natasha, and then the next named me, Annabel. It went from that to Samantha Elizabeth Manson." She paused letting it sink in then gathering her next words correctly. "My brother, we called him Jase for short, whenever I was around five, he started saying that my name was too long for some people. So we stayed up all night thinking about _the_ best nickname. Finally, the next morning he was getting dressed, just jumped and said 'Nikki! That's what we'll call you! It's short, but still has sounds of Nicole in it!' we laughed and told our grandparents about it! They liked it as did everyone else." She smiled slightly and sighed.

"You miss your bother, huh?" Mrs. Terria asked breaking her streak of silence.

Sam nodded slowly "They said they wouldn't separate us. Ever. No matter what came, they wouldn't separate a family." A tear silently rolled down her cheek, which she wiped away roughly. "Are we-?"

The timer went off, just as she was about to ask if they were almost done. Mrs. Terria clicked it off silently "We'll continue next week, same time." She concluded pulling out Sam's folder.

Said girl nodded her head, stood, and left the room, _'Why did I just do that? What did I do?'_

"Samantha are we done?" a female high-like voice asked, making Sam cringe.

"Yes Mom," she answered walking with the woman that had addressed her. Pamela Manson was a foster parent; more specifically, she was Sam's foster parent. She had bright green eyes and fire red hair in a nice bun. She was wearing a Pepto-Bismol pink dress that cut off at her ankles. It had a pale pink sash going around the waist. To top it all off she had a bow here and flower there and so on.

"Same time next week, I presume?" she asked walking out into the cool afternoon breeze and towards the limo waiting for both of them.

"Yes Mom," Sam answered again. She glanced around, feeling a familiar presence, "Hey mom?" Pamela turned and looked at her 'daughter'. "Can I walk home? So I can catch up with some friends." She said smiling one of her rare smiles.

Mrs. Manson weighed the decisions then nodded "Yes, just be back by 10:30 tonight; you have school, you know." She cautioned and got into the back seat then the limo drove off.

Sam started walking towards the presence she felt. It was something she used to feel around Da…her ex-boyfriend, warm, but still so cold. Then as she turned the corner was a familiar face. "Hey Danny," she said giddily. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

Danny Fenton was one of the best people you could ever know. He was clumsy; shy, funny, sweet, and totally an all around guy. There was only three things about him that ticked Sam off completely, one he reminded her _way_ too much of her ex-boyfriend. Everything about him, his name, hair, eyes, and personality-except her Danny was livelier, brave, and had less blushy-moments. The second, was because he reminded her so much of him, she found him attractive. She hasn't found anyone cute, hot, or sexy ever since him. Then out of the blue she finds him so hot and attractive, she felt like she was betraying him in a way. The last was because he always went by the _'Best-Friends-rule-book'_ meaning he won't go out with her. Not that she wanted him to, or maybe she did, she just didn't know it yet. "Hey Sam," he answered falling in-step with her, "just hanging around. What about you?" he asked smiling his sweet, pear-white, straight teeth, "why did you come out of that Counseling Institute? Are you alright?"

Sam smiled a small smile back up at him "I'm fine," lie, "My mom thinks that there's something wrong 'cause I woke up last night screaming, so she booked me a counseling trip," lie, "plus she wanted to get a manicure." True. "Where's Tucker?" They stopped at an intersection. "I would think if you were walking around this neighborhood you'd have Tucker with you."

Danny sighed "He's on a date with Jazz," he said quietly. "They didn't even tell me they were going out. Can you believe that?"

Sam fought her hardest not to smile or laugh "No," she squeaked out, "I can't. Shocking right?" a small giggled escaped her.

He turned and stared at her for a moment "You knew, didn't you?" he accused narrowing his eyes.

She finally burst out laughing "Yea!" she laughed out "I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you said that." She managed out laughing at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked blushing a little at her comment.

"They asked me not to, Danny. I mean, how do you think I would feel if you dated my sister?" Sam asked leaning against the building behind them.

"You don't have a sister," he pointed out leaning beside her.

"Hypothetically," she answered back smiling

"I would feel a little scared about your reaction," he confessed, "but still it wouldn't be up to you to make our actions. You could get all huffy and puffy but you still couldn't make us break up." He continued, "But that still wouldn't give us an excuse to keep it from you, Sam. How would you feel?" he asked her question back at her.

She hesitated "Um…I would be a little pissed, but like you said I wouldn't be able to break you guys up!" she smiled evilly "Unless I try to steal you, then I could defiantly!"

He laughed "You wouldn't have to try very hard," he mumbled. Sam blushed, _'He so is not helping!'_ "How come you were screaming last night?" he changed the subject to one Sam would've really like to avoid. "I don't want to be worrying about you at night."

Sam smiled sheepishly "Danny…you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do Sam," he retorted back as they made their way to the other side of the intersection.

Sam felt like time had froze and she stopped mid-step. First, things went black, and then she heard someone, a female? No a male, calling her name. She tried to respond, but then _his _face appeared. He said the same things as he use to during their little '_playtimes'_. He left and she couldn't move and everything went back to the black that haunted her dreams.

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long! My internet went down for some odd reason! My other fic "Fear" should be updated as well sometime today! **


	2. What the hell is going on?

**Chapter 2**

**Danny's POV**

**What the…?**

"Yes, I do, Sam." I retorted back as Sam and I made our way across the street. Then Sam, just…well…stops in the middle of the road; eyes glazed over, her face more pale than usual, and everything was…well, frozen. "Sam? Sam, right now really isn't the time to play; we're in the middle of an intersection." I told her repeatedly, nothing worked. Either she was ignoring me or she couldn't hear me. I needed to snap her out of it, what usually does the trick? "Samantha Elizabeth Manson?" nothing! That usually gets her wide awake and you better cover your shin; I learned that the hard way.

I turned to get the cell phone out my pocket and took a few steps back, calling Mrs. Manson, when I heard the screech of tires and saw tons of on goers rush to someone's side.

"Oh, no!" I cried pushing through people trying to get to her. There was a middle aged man there with his head on her chest. I got pissed, I had seen enough as it was and I'll be damned if I let it happen again with my watch! "Move," I roughly shoved him off her "she hates it when people she doesn't know touch her."

"Do you know her?" someone called out taking pictures.

I rolled my eyes "No I just that one piece of information about her. Of course I know her, ever heard of the Manson's?" The people crowding around her nodded "This is their daughter, Samantha." They gasped and started chattering, seriously pissing me off even more. "Can someone please call the ambulance?"

The man that was leaning over her dialed and gave directions.

I grabbed her hand and pressed two fingers into her wrist and waited, _'th-thump, th-thump, th-thump,'_ I sighed in relief and turned to the crowd that was still there. "She's ok, tell me when the ambulance show." They cheered and nodded in agreement. I took her head and rested it into my lap, running my hands through her long silky locks of black hair.

Why doesn't she see how beautiful she is? Why doesn't anyone else see it? I do. I just won't…do that to her. She's a young adult who needs a man that doesn't have a past with drinking, death, and pain. She doesn't deserve someone who has abandonment issues. I liked Sam, a lot really. I just can't get close to another girl, after Ni…no no no! Not going to bring that back up again! Though Sam does look a lot like her; same deep gorgeous purple eyes, same soft light fair skin, same soft long wavy raven black hair. Just everything about her screamed that she was her. Well may be not her clothing, but Sam is just like my Nikki. Same attitude towards animals and their rights, still toward women's rights, and still the same sarcastic humorous personality. But I know it's not her, cause…well the name and she left over six years ago. The chance of us meeting again, here of all places, is slim to none.

"They're here! Son, they're here." the driver exclaimed pulling me from my thoughts.

I smiled and help pick her up and put her on the stretcher. I jumped into the back and held her hand on the way there. "You Danny?" one guy asked as he took her blood, "What relation are you to Miss Manson?" he asked once I nodded that I indeed was Danny.

"I'm…her be…" I stopped best friend was not going to get me into her room, plus I didn't want her to be alone, "I'm her boyfriend."


	3. It's been you the whole friggin' time?

**Chapter 3**

**It's been you the whole friggin' time?**

**Sam's pov**

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. I don't remember anything; how I got here, where Danny went, or well…nothing. I looked to my left and saw a white wall with a large window overlooking the city. To my right was a heart monitor, tons of wires, two chairs, one beside the uncomfortable bed I was in, a glass-sliding door with women and men rushing and walking in uniforms with clipboards and other appliances. _'Great!'_ I thought grumbling nothings into the silent room, _'Great, just great! Pamela is NEVER going to let me walk home by myself again'_

Just then the door made a screeching sound and shoes scuffed the floor "Sam?" his voice rang through my ears as I opened my recently closed eyes.

"Danny?" I sighed trying to sit up more so I could hold a good conversation, "What are you doing here? What happened? What I'm doing here? How long have I been here?" I paused my throat closing up "D-did…they take my…b-blood?" oh shit! If they took my blood I'm done for.

Danny stood there for a moment taking in my questions, before he was on the bed, beside me, pulling my into a death grip hug. "Oh god…don't you _ever_ do that to me again, ok?" he whispered into my ear making me slightly shiver.

'_Only my Danny could do that to me'_ I thought wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer "I know…err…actually I don't. Mind telling me what happened?"

He sniffed and let go looking at me as if I was insane "You…d-don't remember?" I shook my head. "Well..." he paused moving away from my face tangling his fingers with mine, "we were crossing the intersection and…then…like you froze. I've never seen anyone do that before…accept probably me." He muttered the last part, I was confused and was about to ask him what he meant but he cut me off "I called your name multiple times…but you didn't answer…so I just ran to the nearest store and dialed the ambulance. But I heard tires screeching to a halt and…y-you were hit by a truck." Tears escaped his eyes as he said this _'why though?'_ I wondered silently to myself. "I told them that and they just looked at me…like I was insane." He finally looked up at me, "Sam…what happened?"

I cursed myself for putting him in this situation "Nothing Danny, just…nothing," I wanted to tell him…but I didn't want to lose him. He was the closest thing I had to _my_ Danny. "I guess I just saw something and didn't notice the car coming."

His eyes turned furious "You're lying!" he stated with a deathly voice. "Sam…I want to know what happened back there! God you are _so_ much like her it isn't even _funny_ anymore!" he said laughing bitterly to himself.

I was totally confused now. I was so much like whom? Who did I remind him of? "Danny what are you _talking_ about?!" I raised my voice a little bit over its normal octave. "Who do I remind you of?"

"You tell me your story first then I'll tell mine," he bargained putting out his hand.

I shook my head "No. I won't put you through that misery, Danny." I stated backing away from his hand as best I could in a bed.

"Trust me…I know mine is worse." He replied still holding his hand out.

"You're going to want to put me in a freak ward if I do…trust me…I don't want to go back." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear the last part that slipped through my mouth.

"Try watching your mother kill your father." He challenged.

"Try your older brother being taken away from you, when he's your only comfort." I retorted.

"How having everything you love taken from you just because of some stupid Mexican son-of-a-bitch!"

I gasped "What?" I took a shuddering breath, "Danny, what did you just say?"

He looked at me confused "You heard me." He insisted.

I gulped "Try being…r-raped…b-by-!"

He put his hand over my mouth "S-Nikki?" he asked coming closer to me, tear pooling his eyes.

My eyes got wide as he removed his hand "How…how did you…?" I suddenly gasped; the same blue eyes, the same breathtaking smile, the same raven silk hair, the same name. "D-Danny?" I whispered as realization took over.

"Oh God, I am _so_ stupid!" he cursed himself pulling me into a hug. "I missed you…so much, baby!" he whispered into my ear pulling me closer.

"Danny? It-it's really you?" I asked hopefully once again wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him nod and the tears came again tenfold. "Oh…I missed you too, Dan!"

He pulled back his eyes red and watery as he wiped my cheeks "I know exactly how you feel." He whispered again, his nose touching mine, his cool breath hitting my chin making me slightly dizzy as it use to when I was younger. "Why didn't you call me?"

I looked at him confused "I did. A million times." I insisted playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "Your Mom or Dad picked it up every time, and said they'd get you to call back. But you never did." The tears came again "So I quit calling, thinking you had moved on, not wanting to hear from me anymore."

He sighed "I hope they're in hell right now." He muttered. "Kelley probably is, for shooting James and then she shooting herself."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "for thinking you had given up on me." I pressed my forehead against his.

He shrugged "S'okay. I would have too, if I was in your spot." He admitted tightening his arms around me "Now, I don't know about you…" he breathed pulling himself closer to me, "…but I have been wanting this for a _really _long time." His voice was husky as he leaned in closing the gap between us.

I felt bad for forgetting the texture if his lips and how gentle he was when it got intense. Our lips moved in sync as he cupped my cheek and moved his hand to my back pulling my bottom half closer.

Cursing the need for oxygen we pulled apart, gasping for the much needed air. Smiling slightly, I pecked him once more on the lips and then pressed the button for the nurse. "Might as well tell the Doc I'm awake…better yet, alive." I said as he growled at me for teasing him. I laughed aloud as he tried to get in another kiss.

"I thought you missed me," he pouted his eyes accusing me with false feeling. I sighed and kissed him once more on the lips before the glass door opened, revealing a dark red-head woman, about late twenties, and sparkling green eyes.

"Oh…good you're up." She practically cheered.

"Yea…how long have I been out?" I asked curious again.

"Oh lets see…you got here Thursday and now it Sunday…so its been here for about four days tops." She beamed down at me.

"What's the damage?"

"Let me look at your, Sam." Danny answered this time pulling the clipboard from the end of my bed, "You have…three fractured ribs, a broken ankle, a gash in the back of your head and multiple bruises and cuts on your arms, legs, face." He paused and smiled slightly at me "Could've been much worse."

I smiled back at the double meaning of his words "True, Danny." I glanced up at the nurse who was frowning at a paper in her hand, "Something wrong?"

She looked at me in question "Um…your blood does not match Pamela's or Jeremy's. Care to explain?" she asked suspiciously.

I nodded "Yea, sure. My parents died before I really knew them and Pamela and Jeremy are my parents dearest friends, so they took me in after I was dubbed a orphan." I explained simply.

"Ok…" her voice and face fell at the revelation. She nodded and left the room without another word.

Danny looked confused as he sat beside me once again "Why didn't you tell her the truth, Nikki?"

I grimaced remembering why I couldn't, "Danny…he's still out there." I replied hiding my face in his chest waiting for the explosion coming in…5…4…3…2…1…

"WHAT!?" he hollered jumping from his seat and away from me; his eyes burning green as were his hands, "THAT SICK ASSHOLE IS _STILL_ OUT THERE?!!" I nodded silently letting the tears cascade down my cheeks. "WHY!?"

I looked up at him surely showing the fear in my eyes, "They didn't believe us!" I cried pulling my knees to my chest, wincing at the pain that shot up my leg at the action. "They said we needed cold hard proof and of course we didn't!" I gently rocked back and forth as I remembered the day the police turned us away as did DHR.

Danny arms enclosed around me as I broke down in front of him "Shh…shh. Its going to be ok, Nikki." He kissed my temple "I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby." I nodded snuggling my head into his chest once again.

"I love you, Danny." I whispered pulling my face to his, brushing my lips against his. "I missed you so much, Danny. And I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this."

His eyes flashed green for a moment before returning back to their normal alluring bright blue as he cupped my cheek; his thumb stroking it affectionately, "Nikki, I made the decision to be in this situation with you the day I found out I loved you." He kissed me softly, but passionately on the lips for a few minutes before breaking away, "and I love you too, Nikki." He smiled slyly transforming into his alter ego, "Wanna get outta here?"

I nodded, quickly changing in the adjoined bathroom before taking his hand and jumping into the sky with Danny, _my_ Danny, at my side…finally!

**Thank God that one's done! Sry it took SO long…as some of you would out it! The next chapter should be up sooner or later…hopefully sooner!**

**~!Twilighter!~**


End file.
